Wind Lion
by elvientodragon
Summary: When the four wudai warriors and Dojo go to a uncharted island they don't expect to get hit by a blast of some sort and get saved by Rai and believe they lose him as well only to get him back and lose him again.
1. Chapter 1

The young Wudai warriors and Dojo are once again searching for a shen-gon- wu called the telephy orb. Which is located at a uncharted, mysterious island.

"So what does this shen-gon-wu do exactly Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Well it's kind of like the mind reader conch, but not only can you read other peoples mind you become very intelligent and get this brain blast ability," Dojo replied

"So, let me guess it's one of the most dangerous shen-gon-wu," Raimundo said.

"Correct, okay we are drawing near the island of where I put the Wu," Dojo said.

"Ooh I can't wait to set foot on the island!" Omi exclaimed.

"Umm why?" Clay asked.

"Because if their any people on this island they will admire me as a great warrior and probably worship me!" Omi replied.

"Why would people worship your ego?" Kimiko asked.

"Incoming!" Dojo yelled as a blast of some sort hit Dojo causing him to go unconscious into his smaller form. Which caused the dragons to fall toward the ocean, which would probably knock them unconscious.

"What do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"I do not know!" Omi replied.

"I guess this is it partner!" Clay yelled.

"Wudai star wind!" Raimundo yelled

A gust of wind came and pushed Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo toward the island, but it was to late for Raimundo to save himself so he hit the water hard.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled outstretching his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thank you for a ll your reviews Negativezero I'll try to not make that mistake again and I'll try to make the chapters longer but I got the story written out so its kind of hard to make them longer. Now on to the story!

"Kimiko, Clay wake up we must go and find Raimundo," Omi said as he shook Clay.

"Omi I think we'll never find him," Clay said dipping his hat.

"No we must go look for him!" Omi persisted.

"He's gone Omi," Kimiko whispered with tears strolling down her face.

"My friends do not give up hope," Omi said quietly.

"Who are you?" A young boy said startling the other except Dojo because he is still unconscious.

"Who are _you?_" Kimiko asked.

"My name is Tamako," Tamako replied

Tamako was about the same height as Omi with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore poor cloth clothing.

"Well I am Omi, and these are my friends Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo," Omi said.

"Your friend Dojo does not look so good," Tamako said staring at the green dragon on the ground.

"I think he is unconscious, can you help him little partner?" Clay asked as he picked Dojo up.

"Well, maybe my mother can, but how did you get here?" Tamako asked.

"We were looking for something that is located on this island, but our ride got hit by a blast of some sort, our friend used his element of wind to blast us here, but it was to late for him to save himself," Kimiko replied dipping her head in utter sadness.

"I'm sorry, follow me my home is this way," Tamako said and waved his hand motioning for the others to follow him.

Meanwhile…

"I think I got it Jakkin," A man said. He had black hair along with a black beard and green eyes.

"Good pull it up Aragoth the leader wants to see what fell into the water," the man named Jakkin said.

"Got it now come on!" Aragoth said and gave a hard pull on the rope and the object came a float. " Jakkin?"

"Yes?" Jakkin replied.

"It's a boy," Aragoth said as he pulled the rest of the boy up.

"Is he alive!" Jakkin asked alarmed.

"Barely," Aragoth replied.

"Hurry back to the island!" Jakkin ordered.


	3. Authors Note

Ehem well let's see. Hello everyone! I'm back but I've read all your reviews and I am truly sorry but I will not being finishing Wind Lion. I do like it but it gets really stupid later on so im working on my other story that consist of pokemon, digimon, and x-men. I have given up hope on Xiaolin Showdown, so I'm sorry and I would like to publish my other stories but I think they suck so ill just be reviewing for a while looking for ideas.

So forgive me and don't kill me with beanie bags, so I guess ill seeya in another fanfiction, goodbye Ill be back…someday.


End file.
